narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: Down in the Forest
--- Leaving the apartment of her lover, together, the morning sun surprised her with a warm greeting and unfortunately blinding glare. Covering her eyes for a moment with her hand, her vision fixed itself quite quickly and eased to the brightness. This was actually relaxing for the young woman. She counted herself lucky. After all, she, somehow, managed to get relieved from her duties in the for an extended period. Instead, the Raikage had send her to the as a temporary support to them, which she took as a well-deserved holiday. Being off-duty, also, meant for her to not have to wear Shirosame Gusoku fully (remaining in a form of a necklace) and her weapons; at last, Jū could wear normal, more casual and comfortable clothing for a sunny day. The pair had been walking through the streets of Konoha, wandering towards the exit. She questioned the intentions of the blonde. A soft sigh escapes her, there was only one way to find out. Her aquamarine orbs went into his direction, making her quicken her pace to keep up, and, with a small blush, reached out to hold his hand with hers. "Yoru..." Jū breaks the silence with her quiet voice. "Where are we headed?" ---- A few weeks had passed since Tatsuo's death, but he still wasn't quite himself. Yoru wasn't accustomed to loss, as he had never before lost someone that important to him. Tatsuo had been like an elder brother to him, and losing him created a void within Yoru that wouldn't easily be filled. However, he did know better than to wallow in his sadness for too long; after all, that's not what Tatsuo would've wanted. Luckily for him, however, Juu had been assigned to spend some time in Konoha. It wasn't frequent that she was able to get that kind of time away from her village, and he had no small amount of suspicion that she'd managed to orchestrate this on purpose. He wasn't objecting, of course. Yoru was beyond grateful that she would go so far for him if his hunch was indeed correct. Juu was more to him than just his girlfriend, she was a true friend, as well, and it didn't go unnoticed by him that she genuinely cared about him...unlike the girls in Konoha, who only liked him because he was good-looking. It wasn't like him to be quiet, as vocal and expressive as he generally was, and he knew it was probably unsettling for Juu. His idea to make it up to her was take her to his favorite place in the village, spend some one-on-one time with her to show her that he was okay after all. Noticing her reach out for his hand, he laced his fingers with hers and slowed his stride a bit to allow her to keep up more easily. "You'll see," he replied with a playful wink. "It's one of my favorite spots, I go there a lot to just relax and think." Leading her expertly through the forest, the pair came across a wide open clearing, a beautiful area where the sun's rays danced cheerfully atop the river's surface. "Here we are." ---- Tatsuo was important to Yoru. She knew this. Therefore, upon learning about his death, the blondette immediately pleaded with her supervisor to be relieved from her duties and relocated to Konoha for several months. Of course, it wasn't easy compromising with the Raikage, and, especially with her position. Juu, however, broke her character in front of him whom is known for her apathetic, cold and reserved demeanor. She might have been raised as a weapon, but, even the Raikage knew that in a time as this, the girl could be more than that. The young Uchiha was prove of that, and, keeping their relationship with the Leaf good, he reasoned that she could go. Now, Juu's blush converted into a smile, full of happiness, as Yoru finally acted more as himself. "It's beautiful!" Juu spoke in awe, untangling her hand that held her loving boyfriend, while taking in the beauty of the scenario. She didn't mean to reject him. It was just the beautiful lake ahead of them, which, at once, had taken her full attention: water to her was magical, one of the most beautiful elements. Treading down the path, hands touching the flowers around her, she headed for it. Not to forget to give Yoru a playful grin. Kneeling down in front of the lake, the tips of her loose, long hair touched the surface, as she watched her own reflection. Touching the water with her fingers, Juu broke the emersion, as waves began to shatter her beautiful portrait. "Back at home there is no such thing as this place. All this green and the flowers. Just mountains and mountains and some rivers."